Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor
Miracle Star, Revolutionary Heaven Knight Emperor is a woman with a dragon mask in a zentai suit the team leader of Team Doremi. He is the same person as Miracle Star from Revolution Saga despite his appearance. Story After Miradante's miracle time is over, he returned to the future and gave his mission to Miracle Star, who was thought dead. The Miracle Star was given a new form and would form a team of Revolutionaries with his fellow troops Doremi, Fasola, Sido, and Belufare. Together, they were known as Team Doremi and other Revolutionaries followed his pattern and formed teams with those who they share a friendship with. These teams stood against the Initials of Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Then, he, Question of Team Tech, and Demonkazura of Team Acme formed a warrior tag team of 3 and respectively attacked D2S King Walsura's Walsura institute, D2G Godfather's Arena Kamone, and D2P Heavy Pop's Psychedelic Garden. However, Acme, when cooperating with the Revolutionaries, shows out a small strange smile and Miracle Star was warned by Doremi and Team Acme's soldier Evil Heat that Acme may be traitorous. However, Miracle Star was not aware of it. Then he went to D2S King Walsura's Walsura Institute and defeated King Walsura, but what happened at that time was not stated. Later on he was imprisoned by D2J Jelvis along with Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner and Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed. However in this moment he made another wish that reached the future and Miradante Twelve, Time Pope comes from it and frees him along with Question and Demonkazura and defeats Jelvis as well. After then he was not heard of again, but it is assumed that he, along with Team Tech, defeated Demonkazura who is now the Master Initials D2M Magurakazura. Powers Miracle Star has the ability to steal opposing attacks/spells and use them against opposing creatures, something that he calls "New Timestop Technique". Additional notes While seemingly a valiant knight, as he overtrusts Team Acme despite being warned that they are traitorous, he may actually be a pretty soft and aloof person. Card Explanations While this card might not see lots of play right now, it is possible that it may have potential to be meta later on. Its first ability is revolution change from Light or Water dragons. As it has no cost limits, using Tulk, the Oracle on the first turn, Sido on the second, then Miracle Star on the third, one can send out a troublesome creature very quickly. Its main ability is that when it breaks a shield, if its a spell, the player can cast it for no cost, and puts it into his graveyard. And the player can cast just about any spell from it, so if he runs into something like Tyranno Link Nova he can win the game instantly, and if he runs into Miraculous Plague it will devastate most of the opponent's early resources. And if the spell is a shield trigger, it can safely get around it and nullify it, even if it cannot activate its greatest potential (See mana arms spells such as . AND if the player runs into a hyperspatial spell, he can do basically anything with it provided he has the right psychic creatures in his Hyperspatial Zone. However, creature fixed removal such as Death Hands, Misfortune Emperor are still dead counters against this creature and should not be underestimated. Anime While it is supposed that would use this card, it was Lulu who used this card against the lolicon fodder rare killers traitor and it revolution changed from Fasola, Time 2 and used a Terror Pit among one of Kazura's shields to remove her creatures. However, this angered Kazura and Kazura retaliated with Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed which defeated Lulu. Category:Command Dragon Category:Command Category:Dragon Category:Angel Command Dragon Category:Metagame Status:N/A Category:Team Doremi Category:Revolutionary Category:Characters